1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for preventing out-of-space errors for legacy option ROM in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include computing devices that have option ROMs for storing firmware for initializing the computing devices. Modern computing systems frequently have very little memory available for storing such firmware, which can cause problems in initializing the computing devices. Modern solutions to this problem can result in devices failing to initialize.